Your Wife
by ripkyung
Summary: "appa, aku akan menikah dengannya. walaupun susah, tapi aku akan melakukannya." Myungjong story. Switchgender
1. Chapter 1

Jum'at sore yang cerah. Disebuah kafe, terlihat dua orang namja terlihat duduk menikmati kopi hangat dan beberapa coklat cookies yang terhidang dimeja mereka.

"kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" ucap salah satu namja.

Namja yang lain hanya mengangguk. Hening beberapa saat hingga namja tadi berbicara.

"Ini adalah wasiat terakhir appaku. Aku tidak ingin mengecawakannya."

Hening kembali.

"yasudah kalau itu keputusanmu."

Dan akhirnya kedua namja itupun meninggalkan kafe itu dan pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing.

Sungjong POV

"Appa, aku akan melakukan pernikahan itu." Aku menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku… Aku akan memenuhi keinginan terakhirmu."

Tak terasa cairan beningpun mulai jatuh dari mataku.

"Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik untukmu. Aku memang nakal, jahat, tidak bisa diandalkan. Tapi, aku akan berusaha memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu ini. Walaupun susah, tapi aku akan bertahan. Semoga kau bahagia disana, Appa."

Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir dengan indahnya dipipiku, sebelum pergi meninggalkan makan appa. Ya, appa ku sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Dan aku tidak punya saudara satupun. Sekarang, tinggallah aku sebatang kara.

Aku baru saja ingin memasuki mobilku ketika telepon genggamku berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

From: Sunggyu Oppa

_Sungjong, cepatlah ke butik yang minggu lalu kita kunjungi. Kau harus mencoba beberapa baju. Suruh Myungsoo untuk mengantarmu. Dia juga harus mencoba bajunya._

Aku menarik nafas sejenak. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, akupun langsung melajukan mobilku ke tempat yang diberi tahukan Sunggyu Oppa.

Aku membuka pintu butik itu. Terlihat Sunggyu oppa, calon kakak iparku sedang memegang dua buah gaun sambil memperhatikannya.

"anyyeong." Ucapku.

"ah, Sungjong! Kau sudah datang." Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Aku berusaha mengikuti pandangannya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang ia cari. "kau tidak bersama Myungsoo?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"eh? Tidak."

"kenapa? Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk datang bersamanya."

"Ah, itu. Euumm begini…"

"annyeong."

Sebuah suara memotong kalimatku. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu berbohong. Aku membalikkan wajahku kearah pintu. Ternyata dia datang. Myungsoo oppa. Calon suamiku.

"kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Sungjong, heh?"

"dia tidak mau." Jawabnya singkat.

"benarkah itu, Sungjong?" Tanya Sunggyu oppa. Myungsoo oppa pun langsung menatapku dengan dinginnya.

"ah? Iya, Myungsoo oppa benar."

Sepertinya Tuhan memang menuliskan kata "berbohong" dibuku takdirku hari ini.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku menempelkan telepon genggamku ketelinga, menunggu seseorang disana untuk menjawab panggilanku. Setelah cukup lama, seseorang pun mengangkat panggilanku.

"anyyeong." Suara yang ceria. Tidak seperti suara Myungsoo oppa yang dingin.

"Myungsoo oppa?" ucapku ragu.

"ah, kau mencari Myungsoo? Tunggu sebentar, ne."

Orang itu sepertinya menjauhkan gagang telepon dan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar dia meneriakkan kata "yeobo" . DEG. Siapa yeoja ini? Apakah dia saudara perempuan Myungsoo oppa? Tapi setahuku Myungsoo oppa tidak memiliki saudara perempuan. Pembantunya? Apakah pembantu harus memanggil majikannya dengan sebutan "yeobo"?

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku ketika suara yeoja itu kembali terdengar, "Maaf, ya. Sepertinya kau harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Myungsoo sedang mandi."

"tidak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya tadi."

"aku Sungjong."

"Sungjong? Aku baru mendengar namamu."

"hmm. Kau?"

"Ah! Perkenalkan, namaku Sungyeol. Aku yeojachingunya Myungsoo. Kau teman kantornya Myungsoo, ya? Namamu agak asing ditelingaku."

Aku terdiam. Yeojachingu? Myungsoo oppa punya yeojachingu? Kenapa ia tidak memberi tahuku? Okay. Aku sepertinya harus mengingat dan mencatat di otakku bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya.

"hey! Apakah kau masih disana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eh, aku-"

"yeobo, berikan teleponnya kepadaku." Itu suara Myungsoo oppa. Walau baru sebulan terakhir aku mengenalnya, tapi aku sudah bisa hafal dengan suaranya. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Barusan aku mendengar suara Myungsoo oppa yang lembut. Tidak dingin, seperti ketika ia berbicara denganku. GLEK.

"ah, ini. Dari Sungjong. Dia teman barumu ya? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" jeda sebentar, "berikan teleponnya kepadaku, Yeollie."

Yeollie. Apakah itu panggilan sayangnya kepada yeojachingunya itu?

"Myungsoo oppa?" panggilku.

"ada apa?" ucapnya. Kali ini aku tidak berhasil menangkap kelembutan dalam suaranya.

"begini. Sunggyu oppa menyuruh kita untuk ke butik. A-"

"butik yang kemarin itu?" tidak bisakah dia menungguku selesai bicara?

"iya. Katanya kita harus mencoba beberapa baju. Dan…." Aku menarik napas sejenak. "dan dia menyuruhku untuk pergi bersamamu. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menjemputku dirumahku. Sekarang aku-"

"Pergilah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memotong kalimatku.

"apa?"

"pergilah. Aku akan menyusulmu. Aku masih ada urusan disini."

"tapi-"

"aku yakin Sunggyu oppa akan mempercayai apapun yang engkau katakan."

Apa? Dia menyuruhku bohong? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan manusia ini.

"baiklah." Dia langsung mematikan teleponnya. Tidak ada ucapan perpisahan. Sebegitu bencinya kah ia padaku?

Mataku memanas. Aku ingin menangis. Seketika perasaan menyesal menghinggapiku. Kenapa aku menerima perjodohan ini? Aku tidak menyangka kalau semuanya akan menjadi seberat ini. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau akan menikah dengan orang yang sedingin itu.

"tolong kuatkan aku, Tuhan." Ucapku seiring mengalirnya air dari mataku.

**FLASHBACK END**

Aku sedang menikmati kopi yang diberikan Sunggyu oppa, bersama dengan Myungsoo oppa disampingku. Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat.

"kau berbicara dengannya tadi?" akhirnya ia memulai percakapan.

"berbicara? Dengan siapa?"

"Sungyeol."

Hening beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa lidahku kelu saat mendengar nama itu.

"hmm." Gumamku sambil menganggukkan kepala, walau aku tidak yakin dia melihatnya.

"dia adalah yeojachinguku. Kami sudah 2 tahun berpacaran." Jelasnya. Aku tidak ingat pernah menyuruhnya untuk bercerita.

Hening kembali hingga Sunggyu oppa muncul. Ia terlihat memegang dua buah gaun. Satunya berwarna putih, dan satunya berwarna pink. Sepertinya itu adalah gaunku. Gaun yang akan kupakai dihari pernikahanku nanti.

"baiklah. Sungjong, ini gaunmu. Yang putih ini akan kau pakai dipagi hari. Dan yang pink ini, akan kau pakai untuk pesta dimalam harinya." Aku mengangguk sambil menatap dua buah gaun yang dipegang Sunggyu oppa.

"cobalah. Ruang gantinya ada disana."

Akupun segera mengambil mengambil kedua gaun itu. Meninggalkan Myungsoo hyung yang sedang menikmati kopinya dengan damai.

**TBC**

**Note:**

Hello, this is my first story. Tolong beri kritik dan saran ya. Happy reading n.n (im waiting for your comments hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

**Main cast:**

**Lee Sungjong**

**Kim Myungsoo**

**Genre: romance, drama, angst, switchgender**

**Rating: T**

**Author: ikkyungss**

**~YOUR WIFE~**

"Sunggyu oppa."

Sungjong keluar dari ruang ganti. Gaun putih itu sudah terpasang dengan indahnya ditubuhnya. Gaun itu memiliki bagian punggung yang terbuka, yang menampilkan punggung putih mulus Sungjong. Cantik. Hanya kata itu yang ada dipikiran tiap orang yang melihatnya. Sunggyu terdiam melihat calon adik iparnya itu. Seluruh pegawai disanapun ikut terpaku. Hening untuk beberapa saat, memaksa Myungsoo, yang tadinya sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, untuk menoleh. Dan hasilnya? Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari yeoja bergaun putih didepannya.

"Ehm. Oppa?" suara halus Sungjong mengembalikan para manusia disana kealam sadarnya. Myungsoo yang tadinya tidak bisa berhenti menatap Sungjong, kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya ke telepon genggamnya. Mencoba mengarahkan, tepatnya.

"eh? Iya? Kenapa?" jawab Sunggyu.

"bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Tidak, yah?"

"ah, ani, ani! Bagus, kok. Kau sangat cantik memakai gaun itu. Bagaimana menurutmu Myungsoo?"

Myungsoo yang mendengar namanya disebut membalikkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kilat. "bagus." Jawabnya, juga kilat.

Sungjong yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Entah mengapa hatinya bahagia mendengarkan pujian 'singkat' Myungsoo. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"sekarang, coba gaun yang ini." Sunggyu mengulurkan gaun berwarna merah kepada Sungjong.

"lagi?" jawab Sungjong.

"ne. Gaun merah ini untuk pesta pernikahan kalian."

"hmm baiklah."

Sungjong mengambil gaun merah itu dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang ganti. Gaun puti yang ia kenakan saat ini lumayan berat, sehingga ia harus berjalan dengan sangat pelan.

"Myungsoo!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Myungsoopun berbalik.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

"bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"Sungjong. Bagaimana? Apakah dia cantik?"

"iya, dia cantik."

"hanya cantik?"

"iya. Kau mau aku menyebutnya tampan?" jawab Myungsoo, mulai jengkel dengan pertanyaan hyungnya yang tiada henti.

"aish! Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tidak ada pendapat lainnya, seperti 'dia sempurna', 'dia seperti malaikat', 'dia ga-"

"stop! Kau bisa membuat telingaku rusak dengan ocehanmu itu." Myungsoo mengelus-elus telinganya, membuat Sunggyu yang melihatnya mulai naik darah.

"ya! Kenapa kau memotong ucapanku, hah? Dasar adik kurang ajar. Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku hyung! Sungguh tidak sopan."

Myungsoo baru akan menjawab ketika suara seorang yeoja membungkam mulutnya.

"oppa."

Mendengar suara itu, Sunggyu dan Myungsoo berbalik. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat yeoja yang ada didepannya. Sungjong kini mengenakan gaun merah. Berbeda dengan gaun putih tadi yang tertutup, gaun merah ini terkesan terbuka. Panjangnya hanya selutut, bahkan tidak menutupi lutut Sungjong. Gaun itu juga tidak berlengan, serta bagian punggung yang 'agak' terbuka. Membuat badan Sungjong yang putih mulus itu terekspos.

"wow." Myungsoo tanpa sadar mengatakannya. Membuat yeoja itu tertunduk malu.

Sunggyu masih belum berkata-kata. Sepertinya ia belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk memuji calon adik iparnya itu.

"hmm.. oppa?" Sungjong yang merasa risih karena terus ditatap akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"eh, ada apa Sungjong?"

"euhm.. sepertinya baju ini kekecilan. " jawab Sungjong polos. Ia terlihat sedang menarik-narik bajunya, berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya, yang menurutnya, tidak pantas untuk diperlihatkan. Sunggyu hanya tertawa melihatnya. Calon adik iparnya masih sangat polos ternyata.

"tidak, Sungjong. Itu sangat pas denganmu. Iya kan, Myungsoo?"

Myungsoo tersentak mendengar namanya disebut. Ia pun mengangguk dengan canggung. Terlihat semburat merah dipipinya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang malu. Sunggyu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Ia tahu, sedari tadi, Myungsoo terus saja menatapi Sungjong.

"baju itu memang di design seperti itu, Sungjong. Aku tahu kalau kau memiliki kulit yang bagus, makanya aku menyuruh perancang langgananku ini untuk membuatkan sebuah gaun yang agak terbuka untukmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi ratu saat pesta pernikahanmu nanti. Semua mata akan tertuju padamu, dan orang-orang akan memuji kecantikanmu." Ucap Sunggyu tulus. "Lihat! Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun ini."

Ia pun membalik Sungjong ke cermin yang ada disampingnya. Sungjong terkejut. Siapakah orang yang ada dicermin itu? Apakah benar itu adalah pantulan dirinya? Sungjong tidak mengerti, sesibuk apakah dirinya hingga ia tidak pernah sekalipun memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Sungjong bisa melihat pantulan Sunggyu yang tersenyum kepadanya di cermin, yang terpaksa membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Myungsoo, kemarilah." Sunggyu tiba-tiba memanggil Myungsoo.

"ada apa?"

"aish. Cepatlah kemari."

Myungsoopun berjalan ke arah Sunggyu. Saat ia baru berada beberapa langkah dari hyungnya itu, Sunggyu langsung menghentikannya dan menyeretnya ke arah Sungjong.

"uh?"

"eh?"

Kulit mereka bersentuhan tanpa disengaja. Membuat Sungjong tidak tenang, karena hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

"say 'cheese'".

JEPREET.

Mereka berdua terlalu serius dengan pikirannya masing-masing, hingga tidak menyadari Sunggyu yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan Polaroid yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana dan mengarahkannya kepada mereka.

"eh? Kenapa kalian tidak tersenyum?" ucap Sunggyu yang memegang sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan sebuah pasangan dengan ekspresi terkejut diwajah keduanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku tersenyum kalau kau tidak memberi tahuku?!" ucap Myungsoo dengan nada kesal.

"ya! Akukan sudah bilang 'cheese'! tapi kalian tetap tidak tersenyum!"

"tapi kau langsung mengambil foto sedetik setelah mengatakan itu. Sedetik itu tidak cukup untuk melengkungkan bibir, tahu!"

"yasudah! Cepat ambil posisi, aku akan mengambil foto kalian lagi. Kali ini akan bagus, kok. Aku janji." Sunggyu sudah bersiap-siap dengan polaroidnya.

"tidak usah! Aku sudah tidak mood."

Myungsoo pun beranjak pergi.

"ya! Mau kemana kau?"

"toilet."

"aish! Dasar bocah tidak bisa diatur!"

Sungjong hanya diam menyaksikan pertikaian dua bersaudara itu. Kadang, ia terkikik geli melihatnya. Bayangkan saja dua orang yang sudah berumur dewasa, sudah memiliki usaha masing-masing dan bisa dibilang sukses dalam usahanya itu, bisa bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang rebutan permen. Mata Sungjong pun beralih kepada foto yang berada di tangan Sunggyu.

"eumm… sunggyu oppa?"

Sunggyu berbalik.

"aku mau melihat foto itu." Ujar Sungjong sambil menunjuk foto yang dipegang Sunggyu.

"ah, ini." Sungjongpun mengambilnya. "kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau."

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja." Sunggyu tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat mata Sungjong yang berbinar-binar karena senang saat ia memberikannya foto itu. Sebegitu berharganya kah foto itu bagi Sungjong.

"walaupun kalian tidak tersenyum di foto itu, tapi kalian terlihat lucu. Imut." Sunggyu berkomentar. Sungjong hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"wajah terkejut Myungsoo sangat lucu. Mengingatkanku saat di masih kecil. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan wajahmu terkejutmu disini membuat kau terlihat sangat imut. Rasanya ingin aku mencubit pipimu." Mereka berdua tertawa.

"kalian berdua serasi."

"apa?" Sungjong tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Apa yang baru saja Sunggyu katakan?

"kalian berdua serasi. Aku rasanya tidak sabar ingin melihat kalian dipelaminan."

Cukup lama Sungjong terdiam, hingga akhirnya, "terima kasih, oppa."

**~MyungJong~**

**Sungjong POV**

Disinilah aku sekarang, didalam mobil Myungsoo oppa. Setelah melewati perdebatan sengit, akhirnya Myungsoo oppa kalah dan ia harus mengantarkanku pulang seperti keinginan Sunggyu oppa. Aku merasa bersalah. Disisi lain, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Myungsoo oppa, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Sunggyu oppa dengan menolak tawarannya. Jadi,

"oppa, aku turun dihalte depan saja."

Inilah keputusanku.

"untuk apa? Rumahmu dan rumahku kan searah." Ucap Myungsoo oppa. Tersirat nada terpaksa dalam kalimatnya itu, yang semakin meyakinkanku untuk turun di halte depan.

"aku tidak ingin pulang dulu. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat."

"baiklah jika itu maumu."

Myungsoo oppa menurunkanku tepat didepan halte. Dan tanpa kata perpisahan, ia meninggalkanku. Aku pun mendudukkan diriku digalte tersebut. Semoga masih ada bus yang lewat. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku. Disana, ada foto appa yang sedang memelukku. Kami berdua tersenyum bahagia. Kukeluarkan sebuah foto lagi dari kantongku. Berbeda dengan fotoku dengan appa, difoto ini tidak ada senyum sama sekali.

"appa, ini adalah foto pertamaku bersama Myungsoo oppa. Dia sangat tampan, appa. Kau bisa melihatnya dari sana, kan?" mataku mulai memanas.

"appa, Sunggyu oppa bilang kalau kami berdua sangat cocok. Bagaimana menurutmu? Dan, kau juga pasti sudah melihatku memakai gaun, kan? Sunggyu oppa bilang kalau aku sangat cantik. Myungsoo oppa juga. Aku jadi ingin mendengar pendapatmu." Tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh.

"appa, aku akan berbahagia disini. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau juga harus berbahagia disana."

Terdengar suara klakson bus yang ternyata sudah ada didepanku. Akupun menutup dompetku dan bergegas menaiki bus itu.

**TBC**

**NOTE:**

Halo. Saya kembali dengan lanjutan fanfic ini. Maaf kalau lama. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi banyak tugas;; makasih banyak buat yang review. Aku sayang kalian x) maaf kalau chapter kemarin (dan juga sekarang) kependekan. soalnya ide saya sudah stuck dan ngga bisa bangkit lagi (?) hehehe kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya ^^,


	3. Chapter 3

Title: YOUR WIFE Ch. 3

Main cast: Lee Sungjong, Kim Myungsoo

Genre: romance, drama, angst, switchgender

Rating: T

Author: ikkyungss

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bus berhenti di halte yang berada didepan kompleks rumah Sungjong. Dengan terpaksa, Sungjongpun turun dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Rasa lelah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur secepat mungkin. Tapi jalan dari halte ke rumahnya masih ada beberapa meter lagi. Dengan gontai, Sungjongpun berjalan.

Kriiiiiiiinngggg.

Ponsel Sungjong berbunyi. Sungjong melihat ponselnya. Myungsoo oppa? Menelfonnya?

"yeoboseyo?"

"kau sudah sampai dirumah?" ucap Myungsoo tanpa mngucapkan salam. Sungjong terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Myungsoo. Apakah ini sungguhan, atau hanya perasaan Sungjong, tapi apakah Myungsoo…. mengkhawatirkannya?

"halo? Kau masih disana?"

"ah, iya. Ada apa?" suara dari seberang sana menyadarkan Sungjong.

"apakah kau sudah sampai dirumah? Sunggyu hyung menanyakan itu terus daritadi." Oh, ternyata hanya perasaan Sungjong. Senyum kecil yang tadi menghiasi bibir Sungjong pun memudar perlahan.

"eum… Iya." Ucap Sungjong, berbohong. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"oh. Baguslah."

Piip piip piip.

Diawali tanpa salam dan diakhiri tanpa salam juga. Sungjong menarik napas. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum mengerti dengan calon suaminya itu. Apakah Myungsoo membencinya? Kalau iya, mengapa? Mereka baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Apakah Sungjong sudah membuat sangat banyak kesalahan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, hingga Myungsoo sepertinya tidak bisa bersikap baik dengannya?

Sungjong terus berjalan, dan juga berpikir. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. Ia pun masuk, dan disambut oleh pelayannya. Sungjong tidak ingat, apakah ia pelayannya mengucapkan salam untuknya atau tidak. Yang ia ingat hanyalah dirinya yang berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera membuang dirinya ditempat tidurnya.

Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela kamar Sungjong, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Sungjong menguap kecil sambil mengucek matanya. Ia berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sungjong baru saja bangkit, menuju kamar mandi ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"nona Sungjong." Kata orang itu. Bibi Jung ternyata.

"iya? Ada apa, bi?"

"tuan Myungsoo datang untuk menemui anda, nona."

Sungjong tertegun, "Myung… soo?"

"iya. Dia baru saja datang sekitar 10 menit yang lalu."

"aku akan segera kesana, bi!"

Sungjong pun segera berjalan, sedikit berlari, ke ruang tamu, melupakan niat awalnya untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Sungjong pun menuruni tangga. Dari tangga, ia bisa melihat Myungsoo yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

"annyeong, oppa." Sapa Sungjong.

"oh, annyeong. Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Myungsoo, 'membalas' sapaan Sungjong.

"ah? Maafkan aku, oppa. Aku baru bangun ketik-"

"okay. Cepat ambil barangmu." Potong Myungsoo, membuat Sungjong agak bingung. Myungsoo yang menyadari kebingungan Sungjong hanya memutar mata malas.

"Ambil. Barang. Barang. Mu. Sekarang. Juga. Jelas?" ucap Myungsoo malas.

"iya, aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa aku harus mengambil barangku? Memang aku akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sungjong dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kebingungan.

"kau akan kerumahku. Orang tuaku menyuruhmu menginap disana sampai hari pernikahan kita."

Pipi Sungjong memerah seketika mendengar kata 'hari pernikahan'. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan segera menikah dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi. 5 hari lagi tepatnya.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bayangkan sampai pipimu memerah seperti itu, tapi bisakah kau menundanya dan segera membereskan barang-barangmu?"

Ucapan Myungsoo berhasil menghancurkan imaginasi Sungjong tentang pernikahan serta berhasil membuat hati Sungjong terasa perih. Myungsoo adalah calon suaminya, tapi ia tidak pernah sama sekali berbicara dengan menggunakan kalimat yang lembut kepada Sungjong.

Sungjong pun hanya mengangguk lemah. Rasanya ia sudah kehilangan energy untuk berbicara. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali membalikkan badannya.

"ada apa lagi?" Sungjong berusaha bersabar menghadapi sikap dingin Myungsoo.

"sepertinya aku akan lama. Aku mau mandi dulu. Oppa tidak apa-apa jika menunggu lama?"

"lakukan sesukamu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungjong kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya seiring selesainya kalimat Myungsoo. Sepertinya ia harus menjadi orang yang ekstra sabar mulai saat ini.

"kita sudah sampai."

Ucap Myungsoo sambil memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah yang tergolong mewah. Sungjong terus menatap rumah itu dengan kekaguman. Walau rumahnya mewah, tapi rumah ini lebih mewah dari rumahnya.

Bruk!

Suara pintu ditutup mengagetkan Sungjong. Myungsoo. Dia turun dari mobil, meninggalkan Sungjong sendirian didalam mobil. Sungjong pun mengelus dadanya, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit dihatinya walau hanya sedikit.

'Tuhan, kumohon beri aku kesabaran.' Do'a Sungjong sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil Myungsoo.

Sungjong berjalan menuju bagasi mobil. Myungsoo berdiri disana, dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada.

"kau bisa mengangkat barangmu sendiri, kan?" Tanya Myungsoo. Perintah lebih tepatnya.

Sungjong mengangguk dan segera mengambil kopernya. Tangan Sungjong belum sempat menyentuh kopernya ketika sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"kalian sudah sampai rupanya."

Di depan pintu sudah berdiri seorang wanita dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Membuat Sungjong mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum kepadanya. Apakah dia ibu dari Myungsoo oppa? Sungjong berbalik lagi, ingin mengambil kopernya. Tapi tangannya berhenti di udara ketika melihat kopernya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Ia berbalik dan melihat Myungsoo yang sudah menyeret kopernya kedalam rumah. Sungjong terdiam di tempat. Ada apa dengan Myungsoo? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba membawakan koper Sungjong, padahal tadi dia sendiri yang menyuruh Sungjong untuk membawa kopernya?

"Sungjong."

Sungjong berbalik

"ayo masuk." Sungjong tersenyum dan berjalan ke wanita tersebut. Sungjong mulai mengerti kenapa Myungsoo berubah pikiran secepat itu tadi. Pasti karena wanita ini.

Sungjong disambut oleh pelukan dari ibu Myungsoo, Mrs. Kim. Sungjong membalasnya dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya. Hangat. Setelah belasan tahun tidak merasakan pelukan dari seorang ibu, akhirnya Sungjong bisa merasakannya lagi sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Dan setidaknya bisa melupakan sikap dingin Myungsoo. Setidaknya, walaupun Myungsoo bersikap dingin kepadanya, tapi masih ada ibunya yang bersedia memberikan kehangatan kepadanya.

"kau sangat cantik ternyata. Lebih cantik dari yang kulihat difoto."

Pipi Sungjong memerah. Kebiasaannya jika sudah malu.

"gamsahamnida, Mrs. Kim." Ucap Sungjong.

"kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"eum? Mrs. Kim?"

"aish, kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Kau akan menikah dengan anakku beberapa hari lagi dan kau masih memanggilku seperti itu?" Sungjong kembali memerah.

"ah, maksudku….. eomma." Ucap Sungjong membuat senyum wanita dihadapannya mengembang.

"aigo, kau imut sekali. Tidak salah aku menjodohkanmu dengan Myungsoo." Kata Mrs. Kim sambil membenarkan letak poni Sungjong yang agak berantakan. Hatinya sangat bahagia sekarang. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak perempuan.

"kopermu sudah kusimpan dikamar tamu." Teriak Myungsoo dari lantai atas, mengganggu keindahan moment kedua wanita tersebut.

Sungjong kembali mengangguk. "eomma, aku mau ke kamar dulu."

"tunggu dulu, dimana kau bilang?" Mrs. Kim berteriak.

"kamar tamu." Myungsoo menjawab dengan entengnya.

"ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menaruh barang Sungjong disana?"

"ada yang salah? Bukannya dia tamu?" kedua ibu anak itu saling melemparkan teriakannya, melupakan gadis disampingnya yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"bukan. Dia bukan tamu. Dia calon istrimu. Cepat pindahkan barang-barang Sungjong ke kamarmu!"

Perintah Mrs. Kim membuat Myungsoo harus menahan emosinya. Sungjong yang melihat ekspresi Myungsoo berusaha menenangkan suasana, "tidak apa-apa, eomma. Aku bisa tidur di kam-"

"tidak bisa, Sungjong. Kau harus tidur bersama calon suamimu." Lagi, seseorang memotong ucapan Sungjong. Sungjong hanya bisa menarik napas. Usahanya sia-sia. Dan ia bisa melihat Myungsoo berjalan malas di lantai atas. Sepertinya ia ingin memindahkan barang Sungjong ke kamarnya.

"Myungsoo memang seperti itu. Dia keras kepala. Tapi, jika dia sudah sayang sama seseorang, dia akan melakukan apapun yang diminta oleh orang itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak suka. Tadi contohnya. Kau lihat sendiri, kan?"

Sungjong mengangguk. Dalam hati ia berpikir. Hal itu hanya berlaku kepada orang yang Myungsoo sayangi. Masalahnya adalah, mungkinkah seorang Myungsoo menyayanginya? Atau… dapatkah ia membuat Myungsoo menyayanginya? Otak Sungjong dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran itu sekarang.

"ayo, eomma antarkan ke kamar kalian."

Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju kamar Myungsoo. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, hingga mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar Myungsoo.

"masuklah. Ganti bajumu dan beristirahat. Aku akan memasakkan untuk makan siang."

"biar kubantu." Sungjong berkata tiba-tiba.

"tidak perlu. Kau harus beristirahat."

"tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin belajar memasak."

Mrs. Kim terlihat berpikir. Selanjutnya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"tapi, ganti dulu bajumu."

"baiklah, eomma." Kata Sungjong tersenyum.

Mrs. Kim pun berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sungjong sendiri di ruangan itu.

"kau sudah mulai memanggilnya eomma, ya?" salah. Sungjong tidak sendiri rupanya.

"ah, Myungsoo oppa. Iya, dia yang menyuruhku tadi."

Myungsoo hanya berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berjalan didepan Sungjong tanpa berbalik sedikitpun kepadanya. Sungjong pun ragu, apakah Myungsoo mendengarkan ucapannya tadi atau tidak.

Myungsoo memegang knop pintu. Tapi, ia tidak langsung keluar. Ia berhenti disana. Membuat Sungjong terus menatapnya.

"kau hebat, ya. Bisa mencuri hatinya dalam waktu yang sangat cepat."

Belum sempat Sungjong membalas ucapannya, Myungsoo sudah membuka pintu dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Terpaksa, Sungjong menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan tadi. Sungjong sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan memandangi pintu tempat Myungsoo berdiri tadi, sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak menuju depan lemari dimana Myungsoo meletakkan kopernya. Ia pun segera mengganti bajunya. Mrs. Kim pasti sudah menunggunya didapur. Begitu berbalik, ia menemui bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Lee Sungjong, kau harus semangat." Ucapnya kepada bayangan dirinya sendiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pm KST ketika Sungjong dan Mrs. Kim duduk bersama diruang keluarga. Mereka menonton drama, yang ternyata merupakan drama favorit mereka berdua.

TOK TOK TOK

CEKLEK! (?)

"aku pulang."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka diiringi dengan suara berat seorang namja. Tak lama, namja itupun sudah berada di ruang keluarga, tempat Sungjong dan Mrs. Kim menikmati waktu malam mereka. Mrs. Kim yang melihatnya pun, segera berjalan, sedikit berlari dan memeluknya. Sungjong menebak kalau lelaki yang dipeluk eomma barunya itu adalah Mr. Kim, ayah Myungsoo.

"siapa gadis ini?"

Merasa lelaki itu menyadari kehadirannya, Sungjong pun berdiri.

"Sungjong. Calon menantu kita." Sungjong membungkuk, "Sungjong, perkenalkan. Ini suamiku, Mr. Kim."

"annyeong hasimnikka." Ucap Sungjong dan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

"annyeong. Aigo, ternyata aslinya lebih cantik dari yang difoto." Mr. Kim tersenyum, membuat matanya menghilang. Sungjong hanya menunduk malu sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih, mendengarnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita makan malam sekarang." Ucap Mrs. Kim.

"ayo! Tunggu, mana Myungsoo?" Mr. Kim melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari anak bungsunya itu.

"ah! Dia mungkin di kamarnya. Biar aku panggilkan." Ucap Sungjong tiba-tiba.

"baiklah. Gomawo, ne?" balas Mrs. Kim.

Sungjong pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Myungsoo di lantai dua. Ia sudah berada didepan pintu kamar dan bersiap untuk mengetuk. Namun, tangannya berhenti di udara ketika terdengar suara seorang pria yang sedang bicara.

"aku akan menikah." Suara Myungsoo oppa.

DEG.

Hati Sungjong mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"maafkan aku, yeollie. Tapi ini bukan mauku. Orang tuaku yang menjodohkanku. Kumohon mengertilah."

Hening sesaat. sepertinya seseorang diseberang sana sedang berbicara.

"aku juga mencintaimu. Sangaaaaat mencintaimu." Sungjong menahan napas, "sebenarnya, aku sudah ada rencana."

'rencana apa?' batin Sungjong.

"rencana untuk hubungan kita kedepannya." Sepertinya 'yeollie'-sshi itu menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Sungjong. Sungjong semakin penasaran dengan percapakan Myungsoo. Tanpa sadar, tangannya yang tadi bersiap mengetuk pintu, turun perlahan.

"aku akan menceraikannya dalam waktu 6 bulan. Aku akan bilang ke orang tuaku bahwa dia mandul dan tidak bisa memberiku keturunan."

Air mata Sungjong akhirnya menetes. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya ke mulut, mencoba menahan isakannya dengan menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin.

'_Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

**TBC**

**Note:**

Annyeong. Saya kembali dengan lanjutan fanfic abal ini-_- hehe maaf kalo updatenya lama. Soalnya kemarin saya lagi final exam dan Alhamdulillah skrng udah libur, jdnya bisa nulis lagi hehehe dan saya sekarang lagi bahagia banget soalnya EXO COMEBACK YEOROBEUN AWOOOOOOOOO trus ada rumor kalo INFINITE bakal COMEBACK bulan JULY nanti aduhaaaaaaaaai saya bahagia hehehe. Okay, back to the story, thanks banget ya buat para readers, terutama:

**ajib4ff****, ****Guest****, ****pinno****, ****, ****Kim Min Ah****, ****aidafuwafuwa****, ****MyJonggie****, ****yoon HyunWoon****, ****Gipet265****.**

Thanks banget udah review c: keep review-ing yah. Maaf ngga bisa balas satu-satu ._.v dan buat yang udah baca tp belum review, harap review ya hehe (but thanks udah baca n.n) okay see you next chapter n.n


End file.
